Mamá
by eclipse total
Summary: [One-shot] "No lo llevó nueve meses en el vientre, tampoco lo parió, pero era lo más importante para ella y no permitirá que algo le pase" [Inukshi!centric] [Especial del día de las madres para Inukashi]


**Disclaimer:** No.6 no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Atsuko Asano, esto es solo una obra de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Inukashi es mi segundo personaje favorito, fue extraño, pues no me agradó en el anime, pero al leer la novela simplemente la amé. Con la llegada de Sion, fue como si fuera la hermana menor de esos dos (Recordando Beyond, cuando Nezumi y Sion se le lanzan encima para que el segundo pueda curarla xD). Quería escribir algo de ella desde hace tiempo, viendo que no hay mucho de la cuidadora de perros por aquí. Así que aprovecho el día de las madres para subir algo conmemorativo para ella, aunque no sea la madre del año, de eso estoy segura (?), creo que será buena madre.

Como podrán ver, está basado en la novela, hay referencias de la novela a lo largo del fic, aunque no sé si se pueda considerar Spoiler, habrá cosas que si no la han leído, pensarán que estoy inventando(?). Por que si hay una diferencia con el anime, es que en este pintan a Inukashi sin pizca de humanidad, a Nezumi mucho más frió (Logró lo imposible xD) y a Sion más ingenuo y débil. Aunque si lees la novela, es posible que también encuentres a Inukashi OoC en este fic(?).

Otra aclaración, sé que el nombre de Sion se escribe así (Aunque se pronuncie Shion, escribirlo de las dos formas está bien), yo comencé escribiéndolo Sion, sin embargo, Inukashi dijo que llamaría al bebe igual que él, como en esos capítulos leí la novela en un fansub que lo escribía Shion, para reconocer al bebe del grande, el nombre del niño lo escribieron Shionn, en ese caso, para mantener el hecho de que sea el mismo nombre, decidí cambiar todos los "Sion" por "Shion", aclaro esto porque siempre pude dejar pasar alguno sin cambiar.

Una vez aclarado esto, ya puedo comenzar :)

* * *

 **\- Mamá -**

* * *

Muchas veces antes, Inukashi había tenido la tarea de deshacerse de cadáveres del tamaño del bulto que sostenía entre los brazos. Las madres no querían saber nada más de ellos cuando estos dejaban de respirar, y en lo que respecta a la alquiladora de perros, un par de monedas más nunca vendrían mal.

Ella solo hacía algo que las mujeres, que no lo pensaban dos veces antes de desechar lo que debería ser considerado parte de ellas, no se atrevían a hacer. Y no es que a Inukashi le importara, tampoco se daba el tiempo de sentir lástima por los pequeños cuerpos que no llegaron al año de vida, no era como si por hacerlo fueran a revivir, y si eso llegara a suceder, no era como si ella fuese a hacerse cargo de eso.

Sí, esa era la chica de hace un año, ¿Cuando comenzó a cambiar?

Oh, claro... volteo la mirada a la persona a la cual había ido a visitar ese día. Shion y Rikiga terminaban de armar la cuna que hace dieciséis años había pertenecido al primero. Karan, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos, los llamó a la mesa. — Está lista, Inukashi — Exclamó el albino. — Trae a Shionn aquí.

Se levantó y llevó al pequeño que cargaba en brazos hacia la cuna. Cuando lo dejo, este tomó con su pequeña manita, uno de los dedos de la joven, sin abrir los ojos. — ¿Eh, que pasa? — Preguntó Inukashi extrañada.

— Tal vez tiene miedo de que mamá lo esté dejando en un lugar desconocido. — Frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Shion, quién le sonreía como un ángel después de decir aquello. Tronó la lengua.

— ¿De que estás hablando, idiota? — Exclamó, enojada con él. Después de todo era su culpa que todo acabase así, fue Shion quién salvó al niño y se lo mando a ella. Antes solo eran ella y sus perros, por culpa de Shion, ya no podía deshacerse de ese niño. Sintió al bebe soltar su dedo, entonces volteó la vista y lo encontró durmiendo cómodamente entre las sábanas. Inukashi volvió a fruncir el ceño. — Además, su madre murió hace meses ¿No?

El albino bajó la mirada con tristeza, ella lo observó de reojo, y no evitó regañarse mentalmente por hacerle recordar al chico todos los horrores dentro del centro penitenciario. Ella fue testigo de la brutalidad con la que en No.6 asesinaba a sus propios habitantes, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que el albino y la rata vieron dentro del edificio.

— Pero es afortunado — Levantó la mirada con una nueva sonrisa, Inukashi se preguntó como hacía Shion para reponer ese animo optimista tan rápido, incluso cuando hablan de Nezumi podía ver una sombra de tristeza atravesar su cara, pero en cuestión de segundos ahí estaba de nuevo, el optimismo del joven. La mirada de Shion descansaba en el bebe que había salvado hace algunos meses. — Tiene una mamá perro que lo alimenta y le da calor cuando lo necesita, un padre que se asegurara de que nada le falte, y una madre cariñosa que lo ama.

— ¿Ah? ¿Quién es la madre cariñosa? — Preguntó Inukashi entre dientes, Cuando Shion la señaló con el dedo, ella sintió un pequeño deseo homicida creciendo desde dentro de ella. Iba a darle un buen golpe en la cara al albino, sin embargo, y para suerte de Shion, Karan los interrumpió recordando que en la mesa los bocadillos se enfriaban. La cuidadora de perros gruño por lo bajo, ya después le daría una lección al chico.

[...]

Ahora que Shion se había convertido en el encargado de sacar adelante la ciudad, se había quedado sin trabajador que le ayudase a bañar los perros. Por lo que, los días en que había sol salía al patio y ella misma se encargaba de bañarlos. Cuando Inukashi se digna a levantar la mirada de su trabajo, y observa al rededor, se topa con un nuevo bloque oeste, el nuevo gobernador ha sido equitativo - cómo siempre - y de los fondos para restaurar la ciudad, ha destinado la mitad para número seis y la mitad para restaurar - al menos un poco - el bloque oeste.

Piensa en lo que diría Nezumi al regresar, y entonces adivina las complicadas intenciones del joven gobernador.

— En serio te entusiasma la idea de sorprenderlo. — Susurra al viento. — ¿No es así, Shion? — Compone una sonrisa ladina, es casi absurda la idea de que alguien pueda levantar una ciudad de esa manera en menos de un año. Pero se trata de Shion, y los meses que el albino estuvo viviendo en el bloque oeste le dejaron una enseñanza: Si se trata de él, espera lo inesperado.

Después de todo, había juntado a tres personas egoístas, uno siendo un verdadero demonio y los otros dos tan avaros que hasta ese entonces nunca les había importado a quién lastimaran por un poco de dinero. Y les había mostrado como, a pesar de todo, seguían guardando humanidad en sus corazones... ¡Todo el mundo caía si se trataba de él! Tal vez por eso la rata se habría sentido abrumada y no tuvo otra opción que huir.

El ambiente tranquilo fue roto por un chillido, lamentablemente Inukashi lo reconoció como el ser que había dejado dormido en su cama. Chistó la lengua y recorrió el camino hasta su cuarto corriendo. El llanto había disminuido un poco ahora que la perra que solía cuidarlo se encontraba lamiendo su cabeza. La cuidadora suspiró mientras tomaba al niño en brazos y lo acunaba en ellos.

— Shionn, ¿No te he dicho que no intentes bajar de la cama tú mismo? — En ese momento piensa en lo mucho que le hace honor a su nombre, teniendo en cuenta que lo había bautizado así por el idiota al que había conocido cuando Nezumi recién lo había _recogido_. El pequeño estaba creciendo, y ahora tenía por costumbre gatear buscando a su madre humana al despertar de una siesta, aunque Inukashi le había regañado muchas veces y lo hubiera recostado entre montones de sabanas - Regalo de Shion, quién al menos se hacía responsable como buen padre -, Shionn seguía con ese habito de forma necia. Incluso después de haber llorado al grado de haberlo escuchado hasta donde estaba, ahora le sonreía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Una sonrisa ingenua... ¡Vaya! Las semejanzas entre padre e hijo no terminaban.

Incluso, de no ser por que notó con sus propios ojos el vinculo existente entre Nezumi y Shion, y asegurando que Shion era de esos que no tendrían sexo si no es con amor -porque de otra forma sería todo un sacrilegio -, diría que el que tenía en sus brazos en realidad era hijo del molesto albino.

Suspiró, dejando al bebe entre las abultadas sabanas. Inevitablemente sonrió al verlo mover sus pequeños brazos, intentando volver a alcanzarla... Cosas como esa la hacían sentir como si fuera su verdadera madre...

La perra, que seguía viendo la escena, ladró. Observaba a la cuidadora de perros acusadoramente. — No me mires así — Pidió la chica. No estaba entre sus planes llegar a encariñarse con el mocoso... Pero, irremediablemente, ya había pasado. — Shionn — Con una mano lo cobijó con una de las sabanas que servían de barrera. — Mañana podremos tomar un tiempo libre e ir al parque ¿Te gustaría?

El bebe balbuceo, pero fue como si en serio le hubiera entendido y la idea le gustara. Inukashi sonrió, pensando que otra habilidad en común que tenía con Shion, era el hecho de hacer que las personas cayeran en él, tal como en una trampa. Amar esa presencia y no querer perderle, era inevitable. No estaba familiarizada con el término familia o amigos si se trataba de humanos, sin embargo, Shion le mostró que podía confiar en él, siendo el primer humano al que pudiera llamar amigo -Aunque nunca lo hizo y no piensa hacerlo -. Este Shionn, también ocupaba un lugar en su corazón, pero no como "amigo", sino como familia.

Pensar que muchas veces pensó que debía devolvérselo al mayor.

[...]

Escuchaba claramente sus pisadas, posiblemente nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido y con tanta desesperación como en ese momento. Tal vez ahora podía decir que comprendía el porqué Nezumi sobre protegía a Shion cuando este vivía en esa pequeña habitación subterránea con él. Es cierto que lo enseñó a protegerse en ese lugar - aunque a las malas, el carnicero casi lo mata y un limpiador quiso sobrepasarse con él -, pero no evita recordar que en ese tiempo una amiga muy querida del albino fue hecha prisionera en el centro penitenciario y Nezumi intentó, por todos los medios, mantener esa información oculta mientras investigaba por su cuenta.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Shion para Nezumi. Sin embargo, ella ya no podía hacerle nada a la rata, porque cuando se dio cuenta que el demonio que aparentaba ser era una mascara, sintió una estúpida necesidad de abrirle los ojos a una realidad que él era el único que no podía ver.

 _"No eres un súper hombre, tampoco alguna clase de monstruo. Sigue siendo humano y no hay nada que un humano pueda hacer por sí solo."_

Realmente, no sabía de donde había sacado eso, tal vez Shion si era contagioso como en esa época sospechaba.

 _"Si tienes algo que no quieres perder, entonces protegelo hasta el final"_

"Shion... Shion... Shion... por favor, espero que estés en casa... No sé que hacer."

Ahora era ella la que tenía algo que quería proteger, pero tal como le dijo a Nezumi aquella vez, no había algo que ella pudiera hacer sola, entonces pensó en recurrir a su amigo, y si este no estaba en casa recurriría a la única persona que conocía que ya había cuidado de un niño pequeño antes, afortunadamente ella también vivía en esa casa.

— ¿Inukashi? — Preguntó tan pronto como la vio. Karan abrió el paso a la chica para que entrara, pues el ambiente estaba frió afuera y ella cargaba con lo que seguramente era Shionn, solo que estaba totalmente envuelto en cobijas, seguramente para que no le llegara el frió que se sentía en el ambiente. Después de más de año y medio, a Inukashi se le veía muy encariñada con ese niño.

El perro que siempre la acompañaba entró junto a su dueña mientras ladraba escandalosamente, solo se detuvo cuando Inukashi se lo dijo.

— Se trata de Shionn, tiene fiebre, pensé que si lo dejaba dormir se recompondría pero la fiebre no baja. — Explicó desesperada, Karan comprendió lo que la cuidadora de perros debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, después de todo... — Es la primera vez que Shionn se enferma, no sé que hacer. — Declaró, casi llorando... Si la Inukashi de dos años anteriores la viera, se reprocharía a sí misma por mostrar ese tipo de debilidad.

Karan se alegraba al saber que la amiga que su hijo hizo durante su estadía en el bloque oeste le tenía la confianza suficiente para pedirle su ayuda, aunque no le gustaba que tuviera que ser en esas ocasiones. — Vamos a llevarlo al medico. — Dijo tomando su abrigo y saliendo presurosa con Inukashi detrás de ella, — Llamare a Shion en el camino.

[...]

Inukashi observaba a su pequeño dormir en una cuna del hospital. Los doctores habían logrado controlar la fiebre y ahora el pequeño descansaba después de haber sido medicado, había contraído una infección, cosa común en el bloque oeste, hace dos años la gente moría en las calles por ese tipo de razones, ahora que el nuevo gobernador hizo limpieza general y casi nivelaba la economía entre el bloque oeste con la de la ciudad, la gente moría de ese tipo de enfermedades muy raramente. La salud ya no era considerada un privilegio entre los afortunados, pues ya casi todos podían pagar un doctor o sus medicines.

— Inukashi, ¿Shionn está bien? — No necesitó voltear para saber quién le llamaba, reconocería la voz de Shion en cualquier lado, el albino se acercó una silla, para sentarse al lado de ella, cuando lo hizo abrazó sus hombros e hizo que se recostara en su pecho. La morena sonrió, recordando la vez en que salieron del centro penitenciario con un Nezumi gravemente herido, se notaba que el mundo de Shion se derrumbaba poco a poco con la incertidumbre de no conocer el estado de la persona más importante para él. Por eso fue que ella se acercó para animarlo, acostó la cabeza del albino entre su hombro y su pecho, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo y - aunque no lo hubiera querido - que no era el único preocupado por la rata.

— Ya está estable.

Fue lo único que dijo, Inukashi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, al parecer Shion también.

— ¿Es extraño? — Volvió a hablar Inukashi.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Este niño no es mio. — Comentó, incorporando la cabeza que yacía acostada en él. — Yo no lo lleve nueve meses en el vientre, tampoco lo parí — Shion observaba interesado en los comentarios de su amiga. — Entonces ¿porqué me preocupo tanto?

El albino compuso una sonrisa. — Eso es porque eres su madre.

— Yo no soy la madre, ni tu tampoco eres su padre, ni Nezumi, ni ninguno de los que conozcamos.

— Gracias por recordarme a Nezumi... Cuando lo vea le pasaré factura por haberse ido y dejado con un bebe aquí. — Comentó con la intención de hacerla reír, más Inukashi solo frunció el ceño.

— No es divertido, Shion. — Declaró. — Este niño... — Cortó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ese niño era importante, lo era para ella, se había convertido en su debilidad...

— Es tu fortaleza.

Después de la declaración de Shion, ella no supo que decir.

— ¿Qué?

— Este niño — El albino le dirigió una sonrisa. — Es lo más importante que tienes ¿No es así? — Se levantó de su silla, — Entonces sigue cuidando de él como hasta ahora. — Hablo dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Si me necesitas háblame — Sonrió y salió de la sala, dejándola sola con el niño.

— ¿Mi fortaleza? — Murmuró para sí misma. Volteó la mirada al pequeño durmiente, se notaba que respiraba más tranquilo y eso también le tranquilizaba a ella.

[...]

La noche ya estaba cayendo en el bloque oeste. Hace días que le habían dado el alta a Shionn, justo ahora Inukashi se encuentra en el patio bañando al último de sus perros, el pequeño, sentado en una cobija en el piso, la observa curioso. Cuando termina Inukashi va a donde está y lo carga en brazos, el niño sonríe mientras se acurruca entre los brazos de la morena, el niño últimamente sentía tensión en el ambiente cada que se acercaba a su madre, era un sentimiento que en sus poco menos de dos años de vida nunca había sentido, y eso le preocupaba.

¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? Quería comunicarse con ella, pero no podía, no sabía hablar.

 _Mamá... mamá... mamá..._

De su boca salían puros balbuceos, Inukashi llegó a la habitación, dejó al pequeño en la cama y se sentó al lado de él. Ella no habló, solo pensaba lo mucho que su vida había cambiado con ese mocoso ahí... ¿Habría sido el caso de Nezumi cuando Shion llegó? Estaba segura que sí, y esa fue la pista que obtuvo para saber que Shion, una vez más, había descubierto lo que sentía antes que ella.

— _Este niño es lo más importante que tienes ¿No es así?_ — Fue la frase que la puso a pensar.

 _Mamá... mamá..._

¡El no era importante! Solo lo cuidaba por humanidad, porque al igual que había pasado con ella, se había quedado solo y ella lo encontró - Más bien Shion se lo mandó -, había decidido hacerse cargo de él porque su corazón aún guardaba algo de humanidad a pesar de todo, ¡Rayos! Que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar no era motivo para bajar la guardia, si alguien - A parte de Shion - se daba cuenta de que tenía una debilidad, no solo su vida, sino la del bebe también, corrían peligro.

— Ma... — De la boca del infante había salido una sílaba comprensible. Inukashi lo cargó y lo puso sobre su regazo.

Poner la vida del bebe por sobre la suya... ¿Desde cuando era eso posible?

Era claro que había caído por ese bebe, de manera más significativa que por Shion, no lo iba a negar después de todo. — ¿Una fortaleza? — Se preguntó al recordar de nuevo esas palabras, Para empezar... ¿Era fuerte? Si lo pensaba mejor, aún le temía a la muerte y al pasar del tiempo solo lograba hundirse más en la trampa del albino.

— Mama.

Inukashi bajó la mirada para observar a Shionn, este se veía emocionado, lo estaba al punto de subir sus manitas y tocar el rostro de su madre adoptiva.

— Mamá... mamá...

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó la morena sin creer lo que escuchaba. — No es posible... tú... — El bebe rió, repitiendo aquella palabra.

 _Su primer palabra... dirigida a ella..._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese niño que la hacía quererlo al límite de casi volverse loca con la idea de verlo convertido en aquello de lo que solía deshacerse hace tiempo? No lo sabe, todo eso es un misterio. Sin embargo, tiene miedo, ya no piensa en algo tan absurdo como el que ese niño se una fortaleza o una debilidad... ¿Y si se vuelve a enfermar? Ya no era el bloque oeste de ante, a pesar de eso enfermarse aún podía ser fatal, sobre todo en una edad tan tierna como en la que estaba él. ¿Qué haría si Shionn dejara de respirar? ¿Si su corazón dejara de latir?

No... no... no...

Abrazó al pequeño cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas — ¿Mamá? — Fue la pregunta que formula la confusa la voz infantil.

No, ella no lo había llevado nueve meses en el vientre.

No, ella no lo había dado a luz.

Sí, ella era su madre... a pesar de todo, y no pensaba permitir que alguien dijera lo contrario.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Repito, me encanta este personaje... Noten que la frase principal del fic la tome de la novela: " _No eres un súper hombre, tampoco un monstruo, solo eras un humano común y no hay nada que un humano común pueda hacer por sí solo_ ". Debo decirlo, cuando Inukashi dijo esto fue que la hice mi segunda favorita xD (Mi favorito es Sion). Técnicamente quiere darle a entender a Nezumi que es un idiota por no proteger lo que es importante para él (Sion), de ahí me basé para este fic, aunque no sé si logré bien la idea.

Igual espero les gustara.


End file.
